Something to Say
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: AU There's something special Orihime wants to tell Uryu...


A/N: I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME FOR WRITING ANOTHER ONE-SHOT! But hey, it kinda gets boring writing the same stories over and over. You run out of ideas. BUT. I do have some good news. I have FINALLY started writing the rough draft for Dream Girl. Bet you Sasu/Saku fans are happy now, huh? Well, enjoy my first Bleach fic! I love this pairing! I hope they get together for real! Enjoy! Oh, and now I have ANOTHER new poll. Please vote! And this is all in Orihime's POV.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one. Everyone belongs to Tite Kubo…that's his name, right? I know it has a Kubo…

* * *

Something to Say

* * *

Wow, what a strange dream. Robotic monkeys fueled by kitty litter were throwing apples at each other on the Titanic in outer space! And I was swimming in the sun in a paper towel bikini and Tatsuki was a space ranger with a gun that shot yen! Oh, and-

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Oops, eheh. Looks like I was acting out again in front of my brother. Oh well, he understands. He chuckled, sitting on my bed looking at me. "So, what was it about this time?" I felt a wide grin spread, rambling on and on how my friend Ichigo was a pirate who defended the puppies of Mars with the princess Rukia who ruled Saturn with her fleet of popcorn zombies. Then Chad, ruler of the asteroid belt threw Jupiter at Aizen for stealing his cupcake! Then there was Uryu…

"Ahh! I almost forgot! Today's the day!" He just stared at me, confused. Hee hee, I didn't tell him. "Today is the day I first met Uryu when I was in 1st grade!" Ha ha! Now he's laughing!

"Oh yeah, Ishida. So, are you going to tell him today?"

"SORA!" I shoved him out of my room, my hands to my face. Oh god, I must look like a tomato! Well, time to get ready! It may be Saturday, but we all agreed to go to the cherry blossom festival together! Took me forever to persuade Uryu to come too…

"Orihime, you ready yet?"

"Almost!" Hee hee! Hope Uryu realizes I'm wearing the dress he made for me! It really shows my eyes! "All right! I'm coming!" Hooray! Tatsuki and Rukia are here! Aww, Tatsuki didn't get dressed, oh well! At least Rukia did! "Wow Rukia! That's such a pretty dress!"

"Thanks, my sister Hisana gave it to me."

"Ah ha! I bet you wore it for Ichigo!" Yay! I'm right, 'cause she's blushing and attacking a tree!

--

Ah ha! They all came! Hooray! Aww, the boys didn't dress up either! Hmph! Wait…where's Uryu? I guess he changed his mind…

"So Orihime, why d'ya call all of us?"

"I wanted everyone to eat a picnic together under the main sakura tree! It is the festival after all, remember?" Huh? Why is everyone's face pale? Did they catch a cold? "Hey, is everyone sick? You look like ghosts made out of paper!" Huh, they're fidgeting. Oh! They must feel guilty for not bringing food! How thoughtful! "Don't worry! Since it's the festival, there are food stands all over the park! I already brought a blanket for us to sit on while we eat!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so!" Yay! Tatsuki's happy! And their faces are normal again! "Well Orihime, are we going or what?" Hmm, Uryu still isn't here. Oh, and I worked so hard to finally get him to say yes. And I wanted to tell him something too…

"Yo! Orihime! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

"Oh! Coming Ichigo!" Okay! No moping today Orihime! You're out with your friends, and you should never make them worry. "Oh, oh! This way! I saw an onigiri stand over there!"

"Onigiri."

"That's right Chad!"

"Hey, he talked! He finally talked!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of Chad Renji!"

"Oh yeah?" Uh oh…he's making faces at Tatsuki.

"That's it! You're dead!" And Tatsuki's chasing him. Hee hee! Personally, I believe that's how they show they like each other! They go great together! Tatsuki picks on Ichigo and Renji picks on Rukia! Then there's Ichigo and Rukia. He he! Oh…poor Chad, he's by himself! I need to find him a girlfriend!

Hmm, ooh! I am such a genius! I'll leave the couples to themselves! Let's see, Renji and Tatsuki are already separated from us, now to get Ichigo and Rukia alone! Hmm…thinking, thinking. Ah hah! It's absolutely perfect!

"Hey Chad, will you help me set up the picnic? Ichigo and Rukia could get the food, since Tatsuki and Renji have disappeared. What do you think?"

"Sure, go on ahead. We'll be fine." Success!

"Remember, it's on top of the hill where we could see the festival!" Hee hee hee! Now they can enjoy the festival like a date! And maybe Tatsuki and Renji will realize they like each other!

"Orihime."

"Hmm?" I twirled around, walking backwards.

"You're giving them alone time, aren't you." Ha ha! Always sees right through me! I stuck out my tongue, twirling back with a giggle.

"Of course! Today's the perfect day to be with your special someone! Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you! Don't worry! I'll help you find your special someone in no time!"

"…that won't be needed."

"Huh?"

"When the time comes, we'll meet." That is sooo cool! I wish you good luck on finding your true love, even if it's a male robot from a distant galaxy who likes to wear cowboy boots with a tutu! Hmm, I think I'll keep that to myself. "What about you. Didn't you like Ichigo." Hmm?

"Me? Oh, don't worry! I got over him last year! Besides, there's kind of someone else, but I'm not telling who it is!" It's my little secret.

We went from stall to stall, buying different kinds off cool things like masks and those pretty, big fans geishas used to have, along with gifts for everyone else! We also bought snacks like fried octopus! Yum! Then we played some games, and I got some cute stuffed animals! Hee hee!

"Today was fun! Right Chad?"

"Hn." That's his way of saying yes, ha ha! Oh, there's Ichigo and Rukia with the food!

"Hey! Where were you guys! We were lookin' all over for you!" Ha ha! That's Ichigo all right!

"Sorry, but there were so many things to do and see! Besides, there's still plenty of time left!" Oh, oh! I see Renji and Tatsuki! Ha ha ha! They're going for the koi fish! Aww…Renji's net broke. Hee hee, now he broke another. Ha! Now he's yelling and calling it cursed! I know what he's saying 'cause it's always the same thing. Quote,

"This thing is cursed! Cursed I tell ya! Go to oblivion you stupid, cursed thing!" Ha ha ha! We got great results on youtube because of him! It was hilarious!

"Orihime."

"Huh? Yes Rukia?" I wonder what she wants?

"Well, earlier, we saw-"

"Oh! You saw Tatsuki and Renji holding hands!?" Or maybe even, kissing!! I knew it! I knew they liked each other!"

"Actually, no. Although I think one time they were blushing…"

"Oh? So what did you see? Godzilla attacking Tokyo on the news?"

"Unh…no."

"Martians are invading Japan?"

"No, not that either."

"Oh! Zombies have risen from the dead and have eaten all our ice-cream!"

"…no. We saw Uryu. And I think he's looking for you."

Uryu…he…he came? He really came? Oh, but where is he? Did he leave already? Oh, I got to find him!

"Rukia! Where did you last see him!"

"Uhm…I think he was by…the pond?" I'm coming Uryu! I really need to tell you something today!

"Orihime! Aren't you goin' to eat?"

"I already did! But thanks anyway!" Now, the pond. Where is the pond? Oh, there are too many stands! I can't see where the pond is! If only I had X-ray vision so I could see through the people and stands! Oh, and able to fly, so I could fly straight to him without bumping into anyone! Hee. I wonder what Uryu would say.

--

"_Whee! I'm a sea gull! Ha ha ha!"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Huh?" The little girl turned around, seeing a boy wearing glasses._

"_Shouldn't your parents be here to pick you up for the festival?"_

"_I'm waiting for my big brother! I don't know where my parents are though."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry." She jumped in front of him, a big smile on her face._

"_It's okay! I love living with my big brother! So, my name's Orihime, what's yours?"_

"_Mine? It's Uryu."_

--

"Orihime?" Yay! It's Uryu!

"Hooray! You came!" I glomped him with all my might, laughing while holding him tight. Now, I can tell him. It took a while, but now I can. "Uryu, there's something I wanna tell you."

"What Orihime?" Hee hee, he's red again.

"Uryu, I…"

"You?"

"I…am going to be a Mommy!"

"…what?"

"And you're the Daddy! Happy Anniversary!"

"I'm a…dad?" I nodded.

"Yup!" Hee hee, he's pointing at me.

"So you're?"

"Yup! I'm pregnant with our baby!" Wow! His face is so red! And steam is coming out of his ears like a choo choo train!

"You're…pregnant." I know! It makes me SO happy! Hee hee, Uryu and I have been secretly daring each other for a while now! And now, I'm almost two months pregnant! I wish I could tell everyone else, but it IS a secret! "So…how long Orihime?"

"Almost two months now! I'm so excited! Only about seven more months until I have give birth to a little Ishida!" Huh? Why is he so pale? Oh, that's right. It'll be strange for me to suddenly have a bump when I "don't" have a boyfriend. "Uryu, let's go!"

"Go where?" Silly!

"To the others of course! And we could tell them I'm pregnant with our baby!"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Eh heh, whoops. I didn't know Tatsuki was behind me… "Orihime, you, him, and…" Ha ha ha! Her expression is so funny!

"Yup! We're together! And I'm having a baby!" Wow, I can barely see their eyes, they're so teeny tiny!

"When did…how…where!?"

"Uhm…let's see…about 10 months ago in the middle of summer at the beach when my bikini top went missing. I was lucky Uryu and his father was there. He gave me his beach towel to cover myself while he made me a new suit!" Huh? Why is Tatsuki so angry? I was in the water, so Uryu didn't see anything…well, not at the time anyway!

"Come on! We're spreading the 'news' to everyone else!" Ahh!

"Tatsuki! Please stop pulling his ear!"

"Heh heh, who knew he had it in him."

"Quiet Renji!"

* * *

A/N: XD I bet NONE of you were expecting that! Admit it, you were expecting her to say she liked or loved him, huh? Ha ha ha! I got you! Ha ha!


End file.
